Scarogus
Scarogus features heavily as a once high-ranking soldier of the Thep Khufan armada gone rogue in Back in Action: Alien Universe. Appearance Scarogus is a Thep Khufan. His build is similar to that of the Mummy, but he tends to utilize four arms as opposed to two. When he is in the possession of Cyogen, he glows in white and blue (akin to the purpling effects of Corrodium on the Mummy). When using his ID Mask, he adopts a Human look in black boots, a black overcoat, a black hat, and black gloves. Personality Scarogus is a brutal and determined foe, drawn to ascertaining Cyogen. He is not perfect at executing his mission and finds himself constantly at odds with an inferiority complex, driven home by occasionally failed missions and his inability to usurp the role of Thep Khufan Commander. He is neither a fan of team play nor a strong leader. A lone wolf, the few times he is pushed into a team, he acts the leader in spite of his incapacity to inspire or move people. More often than not, working together is a sign he's working the other. He is quite crafty, intelligent, and knows when to cede a fight. Not fond of communication, he can often be found growling, roaring, or breathing lowly (and his breath is cold enough to freeze anyone or anything he approaches). He's garnered a few secrets of the Omnitrix almost to the degree of Vilgax (as he revealed in Limited). Sarcasm occupies many of his quips, including recanting the nickname "Gus" from Ben because only his friends are allowed to call him that. In truth, Scarogus has no friends. Powers and Abilities : Main article: Thep Khufan#Powers and Abilities When fused with Cyogen, Scarogus is capable of freezing his opponents. He is in possession of a modified Plumber's badge (with its locator deactivated and a Cyogen detector function). He was the one who added these features, truly showing off his knowledge. He is also in possession of an ID Mask he tends to use to disguise as a human on Earth. Like most Thep Khufans, he also possesses tensile paper-thin skin, akin to a mummy, that can be shifted and bent at will from any point in his body. Slow regeneration is possible with these, allowing him to not be totally defeated in most engagements. Through intense training, he is also incredibly strong and agile compared to others of his race. Back in Action: Alien Universe *In Limited, Scarogus supposedly kills Ben by removing the life crystals (Cyogen crystals) from Articguana and leads brings the deceased Ben onto the first ship piloted by Thep Khufan Commander Tersce Tenebrosi. *In Magikfest, Scarogus supposedly kills Chili by shooting him with a Ulam K83, then acquiring Chili's lone Cyogen crystal. He then brings the Cyogen crystal to the Thep Khufan Commander (on a new ship), where it's revealed that the Cyogen crystals are maps to something. *In No Strings Attached, he gives the Commander one more Cyogen crystal attained from Chili's only possible transplanter, Chili's younger brother Cyanne. He says they're also close to Pyros, the destination given to them by the map on the Cyogen crystals. *In The Sea's the Limit, Scarogus demands the start of the mission to Pyros, as they have delayed for far too long (one week). *In Hit and Miss, he, Albedo, and Elena are scolded for their job on Pyros. Noted multiple times was Elena's poor performance, which leads to the addition of a mystery member to the team for the next mission (to the planet Terradino). *In Operation Pyros (paired with the episode Dial Z for Zombified), the mission to Pyros is detailed at last, where Scarogus's emotions towards his colleagues (Elena and Albedo) are brought out. He normally cannot control himself and detests Albedo with a passion. He is a main character, alongside Elena and Albedo, in this short. *In Dial Z for Zombified, he appears in the Endgame (tied in to Operation Pyros as its proper conclusion) as he is ridiculed for insolence and childishness during Operation Pyros. *In Missing Link, he returned as the pilot of a stolen Plumber ship that would transport the Thep Khufan Commander, Elena, and Albedo around for a mission that would penultimately imprison Cyanne on Incarceron in the form of Albedo. *In New Girl, he saved Albedo. *In Man in the Stone Mirror, he stood by the Commander through the course of his mission to resurrect Tenebrosi Ens Lapidis Speculum, better known as the Man in the Stone Mirror. *In Threat or Menace, he was traded evidence that self-incrimates Ben from Will Harangue in exchange for diamonds, which later turned out to be disguised Cyogen. Appearances Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Limited'' (first appearance) *''Magikfest'' (Endgame only) *''No Strings Attached'' (Endgame only) *''The Sea's the Limit'' (Endgame only) *''Hit and Miss (Endgame only) *Dial Z for Zombified'' (Endgame only) *''Missing Link'' *''New Girl'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''Threat or Menace (Endgame only) *The Alternative'' (Endgame only) *''Ultimate Solution'' (Endgame only) *''Prelude of the Unleashed'' *''Hooking Up With the K's'' * ''Shades of Dawn'' Shorts *''Operation Pyros'' Trivia *Cyogen, like Corrodium, is a fictional crystal created for the purpose of many Thep Khufans' life goals. *His name is a portmanteau of "scare" and "sarcophagus" (a place where mummies are fictionally found). Category:Villains Category:BiA Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Main Villains Category:Thep Khufans Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists